Ponyboy's first girlfriend
by ponyboylovaa
Summary: About almost a year after Johnny and Dallas's death, everyone seems to forget it, but Ponyboy. He does everything he can to forget about Dally and Johnny but nothing seems to help. Will a girl change it?
1. The New Girl

(Pony's P.O.V)

I woke up when Sodapop began shaking me. "Wake up Pony." He said. Once he saw my eyes open, he grinned. "Shoot kid, you're gonna be late for school." He smiled and walked out of our bedroom, wearing his DX workshirt and some jeans. He also had on his blue hat.

I groaned, then got up. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I combed my hair back and put a little grease in it. Then I walked out into the kitchen, where Two-Bit, Sodapop, and Darry were. I ate some eggs that Darry had made, and quickly finished them before Two-bit drove me to school.

Once I got to school, I went to my locker, and opened it. I looked at the pictures I had put inside of it. One of them were of my and Johnny. It was taken a month before he died last year. I looked at the one next to it, which was a picture of the whole gang together. Dallas, Johnny, me, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, and Darry. Boy, we sure did look happy then. Now there was only, Soda, Steve, Two-bit, Darry, and me. I really did miss Dally and Johnny alot. I sighed and got out a few books for the day, then headed to my first period class.

I sat in a seat close to the front. I closed my eyes and started dreaming about everything that happened last year -that was a bad year for us- until the teacher said something.

"Class, we have a new student today," Mrs. Smith began. A girl about my age was next to her. She had dirty blond hair, down to her shoulders,with dreamy blue eyes. She was about an inch or two shorter than me and was thin. "Her name is Chelsea. And I would appreciate it if you showed her your respect." Mrs. Smith looked at us and smiled a little before turning to Chelsea. "Go take a seat next to Ponyboy." She pointed to the empty seat next to me and Chelsea sat down in it.

She sure was beautiful, I thought. The last time I seen a pretty girl like her was last year when I saw Cherry... I sighed at the thought. I haven't spoken to Cherry since the trial. No need to think of her any time soon.

The class seemed longer than usual today. When the bell rung, Mrs. Smith looked at us. "For tonight's homework, its a journal entry. About a person or persons you lost and why you loved them so much. You may now be dismissed." I got out of my seat and walked down the hall to my next class.

After that I had lunch. As I walked into the lunch line, I felt someone bump into me. I looked up and saw the new girl, Chelsea.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She said. "You okay."

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine.. I'm Ponyboy. You can call me Pony though."

"I'm Chelsea."

I smiled. "So how's this town treating you?"

She grinned. "Ya know, some people are jackasses, well most people here. But I met a couple of nice people."

He nodded. "yeah. Just ignore the Socs.." She looked at him.

"Who are the Socs?"

"Well they're the people who have alot of money. They think they're tough and all that.. and they're always beating up us greasers."

She nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I grinned.

She smiled at me and then looked away. "I think I better get going.. I'll see you around?"

I nodded. "Yeah. See you around."

* * *

**sorry its short. i couldnt really think of anything right now. **


	2. Did she just ask me out?

**Sorry, its been a few days. I was kinda getting a little sick and i wrote it, but then we got a new computer so I had to rewrite it :( **

**You guys can give me suggestions or anything you want (:**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own the outsiders. It belongs to S.E Hinton.**

* * *

(Pony's p.o.v)

I came home that day, just to find out no one else was there. I knew Darry wouldn't be home. He's been working two jobs and doesn't come home until night time. About eight or nine. So it was usually only me and Soda home for dinner. I looked at the clock and grinned a little. Sodapop would be home anytime between a half an hour to an hour.

I sat down on my chair and put my bookbag on my lap, and dug through my homework pile. I quickly did my math I had to do, then looked at my journal. I sighed and opened the notebook to the next empty page and stared down at it.

_Who to write about? _I sighed and kept looking at it. It must've been for a little while, because before I knew it, Sodapop and his buddy Steve walked through the front door.

"Hey kiddo." The refridgerator door opened, then shut and out came Soda with a beer in his hand. "Whatcha doing?" Steve came in right after him. He also had a beer. They both sat down on the couch and turned on the television, but put the volume down low.

"Homework... I need help with something though.." I looked up at Sodapop and he nodded. Steve looked at me and grinned, before looking back at Soda.

"Well can ya believe it? Your little brother is asking for your help... with homework!?" He laughed and looked at the t.v again. "I thought I wouldn't live to see that day." He grinned again and I rolled my eyes.

"Well anyways.. I got to write this essay. About someone close to me who passed away. I don't know who to do it on." I looked at him and sighed. "I was either going to do mom and dad, or Dally and Johnny. I just can't really seem to make up my mind."

Soda looked away from to show that was on, and looked at me. He was silent for a moment, then nodded his head. I could tell he was thinking about something, but I knew he wasn't about to tell me anytime soon. "Well.. I think you should write it about whoever had more impact on your life. Like your idols or something. Someone who's been there for you, through the good and bads."

I nodded. "So probably Dally and Johnny.." I sighed and looked at the blank page again.I took a moment to put a little though into how I was going to write it, before I made some stupid mistake or anything.

"Just as long as you got it done 'fore Darry gets home." He took a swig of beer and looked back at the tv again. I nodded once again, then started writing.

xxx

(chelsea's P.O.V)

I walked home from school that day. I didn't feel like riding the bus, because Ididn't know anyone here, so I woul've had to sit only and maybe get picked on by the Socs-the people that Ponyboy told me about earlier in school today. The school was about a mile away, so it took a little while to get home.

Once I did get home though, the house was cold. I shivered once I stepped inside and I had to get a blanket around my shoulders. I got up to the heat thing and turned the heat up.. alot! I sat down, still with the blanket around me, for a few minutes while the place heated up.

I walked upstairs into my house and sat down on the edge of my bed. I opened up my favorite book of all times, Gone With the Wind. I read a few chapters, before taking a little break. I walked downstairs into the kitchen and quickly made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich. I ate it as I walked back up to my room.

I did the little homework that I did and it was about sevenish then. My dad came home from work. The phone rang and i heard my dad pick up. It went quiet, all of a sudden all you could hear was him yelling.

"That's not acceptable!" He screamed on the phone. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

I skipped dinner and instead, hopped into the shower. I smiled as the warm water droplets hit my body. I washed my hair throughly and washed my body too. I stayed in an extra few minutes because the water was just that damn warm. After about a half an hour, I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around my slim body. I could feel the cold air rush by me and shivered a bit. I grabbed my clothes laying on the floor and took them upstairs with me.

I grabbed some sweatpants and a T-shirt and put them on. I put my wet hair up into a ponytail and smiled. I got up and turned my bedroom light off, crawling into bed. I slowly, but surely, started falling asleep.

The next morning I got up and yawned, then walked to my closet. I put on a new bra, new underwear, and new socks on. I put some of my favorite jeans on, I pulled a T-shirt over my head and smiled a little. I fixed my ponytail and put some sneakers onto my feet. I grabbed a light jacket and my bookbag and walked downstairs.

My dad was at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, which he did every morning. I walked by him and headed for the front door.

"What? So now you're not even going to eat breakfast I made you?"

I shook my head slowly. "I'm not hungry dad. But it does look really good.." I smiled slightly and looked up at him.

"This is unbelievable! I cooked for you and you dont even appriciate it!" He shook his head and looked at me.

"I'm just not hungry!" I screamed and rolled my eyes, walking away to the front door. He smacked me and looked at me.

"You listen here! Don't you ever turn away from me, you hear me?" he looked at me and shook his head.

"Whatever dad. I'm going to be late. Bye." I rolled my eyes again and ran out the front door. I sighed and walked to school.

xxx

(Pony's P.O.V)

Two-Bit gave me a ride to school. I got there and walked to my first class of the day. I didn't really want to go to my locker anyways. I sat down in my assigned seat. I sighed and looked around as the other students started filling into the classroom. I noticed that Chelsea came in and took her seat next to me. I smiled smiled as she said good morning to me.

I gave her a nod and grinned. "Yeah, morning."

She turned her head slightly away from me, probably so I wouldn't see her blush or some crap like that. I looked toward the front of the room and looked as the teacher walked in. I put my head down on the desk and closed my eyes.

I must've fallen asleep for part of the class. I put my head back up and looked at the clock. Only fifteen minutes left already? Okay.. I looked over, because I felt a pair of eyes on me. As soon as I looked next to me, Chelsea looked at me for a second before she turned her head once again. I smirked and looked ahead again and tried to pay attention.

After English, I walked down to the gymnasium. I played a little football with the other guys as usual. My team won. I went on through the regular day as always.

After school, I left the building with all my homework. I walked slowly down the road and grinned. I couldn't wait to get home. I didn't get anything to eat at lunch so I was starving. I heard a few footsteps behind me and looked back. I grinned as I saw Chelsea, walking with another girl, one whom I didn't know.

She looked at me and grinned before looking back to her friend and whispered something into her ear. Then she walked a little faster so she was directly next to me. "Hi Ponyboy.. This is my new friend Sylvia."

Sylvia smiled at me. "Hey Pony."

I nodded. "Hey." I didn't know her, but she seemed to be talking as if we were old friends or something. I smiled and kept walking, with them next to me.

"So where you heading?" Chelsea asked.

"Home. I can't be late or else my brother-" I began but Sylvia cut me off.

"You mean your brother Sodapop? Because I think he is so hot! He's so dreamy and I can write a whole essay about him. And you wanna know what the weird thing is? I never talked to him a day in my life. But I see him at DX all the time," Sylvia practically drooled everytime she said his name.

I shook my head and grinned. "Well actaully, not Sodapop. My other older brother Darry. He'd kill me if I were late from school." I looked over to Sylvia and her face was red.

"Oh. I didn't mean that I was like stalking Sodapop or anything.. Just let's forget about this whole thing.. and please don't tell Sodapop?" She looked at me with puppydog eyes.

I grinned and looked toward the road, then back at her. "Forget about what?" I chuckled and nodded. "yeah it's forgotten."

"Thanks ponyboy."

"No problem."

Sylvia checked her watch. "Whoops, I better get going. My house is the other way. Bye." She gave me and Chelsea a nod, and winked at Chelsea. "Don't forget to call me later."

Chelsea nodded. "I won't." She looked forward at the road as Sylvia left. Now it was only me and Chelsea walking. It was quiet for a few moments. Until she ruined it.

"So Pony, tell me a little about yourself." She looked at me. "I mean I heard alot about you."

"Already? I mean you just moved here?" She nodded and I sighed. "Well what's there to really say?"

She shrugged. "I don't know anything."

I thought for a moment before she sighed. "You don't have to tell me now. How about you tell me tomorrow. I'll meet you back here at 5?"

My jaw dropped a little and I nodded. "Sure sounds great." She smiled and waved then headed the other way too. I was standing there for a minute then started walking again. Did she just ask me out?

* * *

**Sorry, if it sucks. Like I said, I've been sick.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Beautiful

**You guys can give me suggestions or anything you want (:**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own the outsiders. It belongs to S.E Hinton.**

* * *

(Pony's P.O.V)

I got home and smiled as I turned on the t.v. Mickey Mouse was on so I knew Two-bit was here while I was at school. I grinned and started to watch it for a little bit until I heard the door opened.

Two-bit came walking into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. He grinned and looked at me so I knew something was up with him.

"What's up?" I nodded my head toward him and looked back at the television.

"Well I was on my way home when I drove by you. You were walking with your girlfriend." Two-Bit smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"She's not my girlfriend." I sighed.

"Mhm. They all deny it at first. You two are going to end up going out." He grinned and looked at the television. "Soda's going to be so proud his little brother's growing up fast.""

I looked toward him. "You cannot tell him Two-Bit! I mean it."

As a look of confusion crossed his face, he just sighed. "Fine. Why not?"

"Because. Then Soda'll tell Darry. And Darry probably won't let me hang around her. He'll say she's going to take up my studying time and what not." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I can't just keep this between us. I'm going to end up telling someone. You know me Pony. It'll just come out." He grinned and I knew he was still planning on telling Soda and Steve about it. I shook my head, but didn't say another word to him.

An hour passed and Soda came home. Of course Steve was with him. They bother walked to the livingroom with me and Two-bit, who was still here.

"So how was school Pony?" Soda asked me.

"Good." I grinned and looked at him.

Two-bit chuckled and looked at Soda and Steve. "Soda, your kid brother here has a girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes and Soda grinned. "Good for you Pony."

"Who is it Ponyboy?" Steve asked looking at me.

"I'm not going out with her! Two-bit just thinks we are because I walked with her! I dont even know her that well!" I sighed and shook my head, looking back at the tv.

Steve grinned and shook his head. "Pone's got a girlfriend. Wait until Darry finds out!" I glared at him and he looked away.

"Well Darry won't find out. He won't find out about anything!" I must've lost track of time because the front door opened and Darry stood in the doorway. "I won't find out what?" He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

I gave him a shrug and looked away from Darry. "Um.. Nothing. It's nothing." I looked up at him and noticed his face expression. He didn't believe me. I wouldn't either. I never really talked to him about anything. I only talked to Soda about stuff. I used to tell Johnny too, before he passed away. And even now and then I go to his grave and fill him into stuff that's been happening.

Two-bit couldn't help but laugh a little. "Pony might get a girlfriend!" He laughed again and we all looked up at Darry to see what he would say.

"A girlfriend huh?" He was silently for a minute before shaking his head. "You don't got time for girls Pony. She'll make you focus on only her. Then you won't have time for studying." He shook his head and Soda stood up.

"Oh come on Dar. He's getting older. You got to let him have more freedom!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Yeah come on Darry." Darry shook his head again and I walked into mine and Soda's room. "You got to stop treating me like a little kid!" With that, I slammed the door.

I woke up the next morning, more tired than ever. I got in the shower and got dressed than ate a little breakfast before Two-Bit drove me to school. I walked to my locker and got my books out and slammed the door shut.

I walked down to my class and sat down. I sighed and looked at the teacher who was grading some papers. Chelsea came into the room and smiled at me before sitting down next to me. "Hey Pony-"

She was cut off by Mrs. Smith, who was talking about an essay that would be due in about two weeks. We did a little worksheet and took some notes. Class was almost over when Mrs. Smith looked at all of us. "As you guys know, The journal entry will be due in two days." She nodded and smiled. "I hope they're going to be worth reading."

The bell rung and we all got out of our seats, making our way through the narrow hallways. The day went by kind of slowly tired. _Maybe it's because of my "date" with Chelsea, _I kept saying to myself.

At the end of the day, I made my way out of school. I had my bookbag with me. I saw Chelsea come up to me. I grinned at her and she blushed a little.

I didn't notice this earlier in class, but boy, she sure did look beautiful today.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. My first Kiss

**You guys can give me suggestions or anything you want (:**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own the outsiders. It belongs to S.E Hinton.**

* * *

(Pony's P.O.V)

I smiled as she approached me. She had on a skirt, with black stockings, and a pink short sleeved shirt. Chelsea had a killer smile that she flashed me, showing her really white teeth.

I smiled as I looked at her. "So.. we do you want to go?" I asked her, before I started drooling.

She looked at me and smiled. "Well.. We can probably just hang out at the park or something. Get to know eachother a little? Well only if you want?"

I nodded my head. "Perfect."

Chelsea and I walked about ten minutes before arriving at the park. We both walked to the swings that were right by fountain. I sat down at the swing next to her, looking at the fountain, thinking back. Ooooh bad memories.

"You okay?" Chelsea asked me, noticing that I was staring right at it.

I nodded and attempted to smile. "Yeah. I'm fine." I looked at her and then back there.

She nodded. "Okay good."

I nodded once again then looked back at her. "So about yesterday. What did you mean when you said you heard stuff about me?"

Chelsea smiled and looked away for a split second. "Just that you and your friends Johnny and Dally, I think, saved a few kids from burning in a fire. That's awfully brave of you to do."

I nodded, the images of me running into that fire went through my mind. Okay, now is not the time to think of that stuff, I thought to myself. "Yeah. It was either they die or we die. Of course I didn't die, but Johnny did." I frowned and Chelsea looked at me worriedly.

"Oh I'm so sorry to bring it up," She sighed looking away. "I'm such an idoit," She mumbled to herself.

I looked at her and shook my head. "No you're not."

She smiled slightly and looked back at me. "You really think so?"

I nodded. "I know so." I smiled at her as I saw her blush slightly. I grinned and looked away. It was silently for a few more moments, then I looked at her.

"So what's your story?"

"Well I live with my dad, he's kinda abusive. My mom left when I was four. She really had to get awat from my dad, but she made me suffer." I nodded as she continued on. "Well she got another family, and she died a few months ago, after finding out she had cancer.." She sighed and I stared at her.

"I'm sorry. That must be tough." I told her. She nodded and I looked at the fountain again. "My mom and dad died about a little over a year ago."

She nodded. "How?"

"A car crash."

"So who do you live with now?"

I smiled a little, looking at her again. "My two brothers. Darry and Sodapop. They take care of me."

She smiled. "That's nice."

I nodded. "Yeah. It's nice having them around. Especially Sodapop. I can talk to him about anything really." I grinned. "Darry's a little harder to talk to though.."

She smiled. "Well you must be lucky. I only have an older sister. She can be annoying at times." I nodded and grinned.

"Older siblings do that.."

We sat there talking for about another hour on the swings. I looked at my watch and sighed. "Well I better be going. I gotta finish all my homework soon." I looked at her and grinned. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

She grinned and nodded. "You will." She winked and I could feel a blush coming.

"Alright. Talk to you then." She nodded and then leaned into kiss me on m lips. I grinned again and looked as she walked away.

I sat there for a second and watched as she was out of sight, before going home. I was walking right down the road from the park when I saw a familiar car. I rolled my eyes as I saw Two-Bit stepping out of it.

"Pony's got his first kiss." He grinned. "Wait till Soda finds out." He looked at me and smiled, and all I could think of was Chelsea.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. See You later

**You guys can give me suggestions or anything you want (:**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own the outsiders. It belongs to S.E Hinton.**

* * *

(Ponyboy's P.O.V)

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. I didn't really want to go to school, but I knew if I did, I would be able to see Chelsea. I walked out into the livingroom where Soda and Darry were getting ready for work, and waited for Two-bit to swing by and pick me up.

A few minutes after Soda and Darry left, Two-Bity finally came. "What took you so long Two-bit?" I asked him as I walked out to his truck.

He shrugged. "I was busy taking care of stuff." He grinned and I rolled my eyes. I knew what he was talking about. He hooked up with a girl last night, after he left my house and told Soda about my first kiss. Then Soda had to open his big mouth to Steve, who'll tease me forever now.

I hopped in the car and he drove me to school. I stepped out and walked to my locker, getting my books out. I walked to English and sat down. Chelsea was already sitting in her seat and smiled as he saw me.

I sat down next to her and looked at her, grinning. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching, but of course we were the only to in the classroom at the time, before giving me a peck on the lips.

I blushed and looked away, still grinning a bit. Then a few moments later, all the other students started filing into the classroom. The class started.

Throughout that whole hour, I couldn't help but to glance at Chelsea every five minutes. When the bell rung, I walked out of the classroom, and waited by the door for Chelsea. Once I saw Chelsea, I walked with her to her next class.

"I'll see you later," I said to her as we approached her class and she nodded.

* * *

sorry its short. i've been sick again.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Embarrased

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own the outsiders. It belongs to S.E Hinton**

* * *

**(Pony's P.O.V)**

**It was the next morning when I woke up. I got ready for school and walked out into the livingroom. The whole morning I couldn't help but to think about her. I mean Chelsea. She was just so beautiful**

**Darry walked in the livingroom and looked at me. "What are you doing up this early?" He asked me and I felt confused.**

**"I'm getting ready for Two-bit to pick me up and to go to school?" I said. **

**"Pony, Today's Saturday kiddo." Darry told me.**

**"Oh." I could feel my face go red and I felt wicked embarrased. "I guess I'll just go to bed then.." I got up and walked back into mine and Soda's room. I laid down and quickly fell asleep after 10 minutes.**

**A few hours later I woke up when I heard a car pull out of the driveway. Alright, so I knew Darry just left for work. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate cake and brought it into the livingroom and turned on the television. Cake is what me, Soda, and Darry eat for breakfast all the time. He watched Mickey Mouse.**

**He didnt notice but Soda was aready up. He had just gotten out of the shower. He got dressed and walked out to the livingroom. Not even a minute later, did the front door open. Two-Bit and Soda walked in.**

**"'Ello." Two Bit said. I didnt really pay attention though. I kept on eating and watching tv. Not showing any interest in them.**

**"Ponyboy, you alright?" Soda asked once he noticed I wasn't really talking. I nodded and turned back to the tv.**

**"He's totally not alright." Soda murmed under his breathed. "Wanna know what he did this morning? He got up at six because he thought it was a school day. That's unusual. Even for Ponyboy."**

**My face got red again as I heard Steve and Two-bit chuckling. I got up and walked into the room, slamming the door shut.**


End file.
